


Nothing like you

by LostKnight6



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostKnight6/pseuds/LostKnight6
Summary: Leliana, when she entered Chantrie's dungeon, did not think of seeing her again.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Leliana (Dragon Age)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine that Leliana and Lavellan had a past and knew each other from before.

Leliana did not think of seeing her again when she entered Chantrie's dungeon. She has changed a lot since the last time the bard saw her, where she left her. She looked different. The person now in front of her was a totally different person. Her black hair with a white lock, now short and with one side longer than the other and the fringe covers her left eye. Her body looks the same, even, Leliana believes that the woman grew a little more. Her skin is still as pale as she remembers. Now she looks paler. Battered, tired, the elf sighs heavily as she opens her eyes. Her hand glows and sparks some sparks causing it to writhe on the ground. _It is hurting her._ Two soldiers are responsible for lifting it to face the other two women. She sighs again. Finally, she looked up and the first thing she saw were a pair of blue eyes staring at her in surprise. Leliana was excited inside, but she could see what she never saw in her gaze. There was coldness in her eyes. The woman looked away and gave each of them attention. The soldiers who were present had some fear. She used to be kind and delicate, where was that girl? Leliana from walking around her. Leliana's partner, Seeker Cassandra decides to speak

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now? The Conclave is destroyed. All the people who attended are dead ... except you." The Seeker like her companion walked around her. The elf decides to remain silent. The warrior woman, with little patience, approaches and takes the marked arm of the woman. "Explain this." The hand let loose sparks, which made the warrior drop her hand as if it were the most unpleasant thing in the world. 

"I can't." Finally she spoke. His voice totally changed. Leliana never heard that tone in her, so, raspy and hoarse, as if she had not spoken in 6 days. The sweet, melodious voice that Leliana once knew was gone. 

"What do you mean you can't." The tone of his voice rose. I no longer had patience for the kneeling woman

"I don't know what it is or where it comes from." Leliana thought she would be scared by the Seeker, but she was wrong. She was calm, but clearly there was some anger in her. The warrior approaches the elf and takes her by the neck of her robe bringing her closer. 

"You're lying!" Leliana decides to intervene, it was time for her to calm down. 

"We need her, Cassandra." Leliana pats her friend's shoulder lightly, calming her down. Leliana turns to meet the look of contempt and weariness of the prisoner. She took only three steps, no more. That is as close as it can get. "Do you remember what happened? How did it start?" There was some silence from everyone. The chained elf just felt tired and wanted to go to sleep. She closed her eyes for enough air, then released it. 

"I remember running ... from one thing chasing me. And then ... a woman?" The wrinkle on her forehead clearly says she is confused. 

"A woman?" Both women asked questions at the same time. Leliana crossed her arms waiting for an explanation. 

"She came up to me..but then .." she denied looking down at her chained hands. She looked upset. 

"Go to the front camp, I'll take her to the breach." Cassandra lifts her carefully and leads her to the exit. Leliana stood behind watching. Yes already grown something. Her bare feet were somewhat severed, as were her arms. The clothes have to be changed, that Leliana will not forget. 

★★★★

Leliana was restless and Chancellor Roderick is not cooperating. She was somewhat concerned. What if something happened to them on the way? Cassandra is strong, Leliana trusts her. Leliana was arguing with the Chancellor. He was quite annoying. A headache. Then, Leliana recognized the figures that were coming. Rodrerick said something, but Leliana ignored it. The elf came to the front, she looked a little scary. Even some soldiers who saw her, moved aside something to give way. A drama was formed in full place thanks to the Cansiller, he went on and on with that of looking for a substitute for the Divine. So something that bothered the elf was that the man was still incriminating her. The woman makes a noise similar to Cassandra's and addresses the Cansiller Rodrerick

"I swear when this is over, I'm going to kill you if you're still alive." Cassandra smiled a little, but Leliana heard those cold and cutting words. 

"Are you threatening me?" Chancellor Roderick asked cheekily.

"Can't I be clearer? Yes, I am." It looked like she was going to hit him at any moment. Leliana cleared her throat with a small cough. He explained the two routes available, the mountain pass, or going with the soldiers. Cassandra believes that going with the soldiers is easier to get to. 

"With soldiers it's easier." The Seeker said

"But by the mountain pass there could be explorers alive." Cassandra thought about it for a moment and accepted. She was right, they could be waiting for reinforcements and they never came. That would be sad. They all agreed. The elf passed by Leliana, but my nothing gave her a look. Cassandra noticed something between them. Something like tension? It was similar to that. The Seeker decided to keep quiet and ask questions later. It is cold in this mountain, of course they are surrounded by snow, but the wind is stronger. This seemed like a secret passageway. Climb the stairs and then others and then others. There is little lighting in the place. There are nasty squeaks and growls. More demons.

★★★★

"This is where we find you unconscious." Cassandra said calmly to the elf. She looked distracted, trying to remember something. Too many burned and roasted bodies. The elf woman felt a little sorry. When they entered the place, that thing they call breach is quite large. 

"Wow .." is the only thing that came out of the mouth of the elf. "How are we going to get there?" I speak to Cassandra. 

"We'll go down as close as possible, we'll cover you if something happens." The Seeker leads the way observing everything around her. Then he turns to look at the elf and asks, "You never said your name." Then she looked at the Seeker. A slight smile formed on his lips. 

"Lavellan..Zulara Lavellan." Leliana was behind them, watching their interaction. I was somewhat surprised. In the short time Lavellan had been here as a prisoner, she didn't smile at all. Except Cassandra. It was not a complete one, but also the fringe that covers her eye covers a small side of her mouth. They noticed something, the temple of the sacred ashes has red lirium. A dangerous material for those who do not know how to use it. Voices, voices were present. Everyone recognized the voice of the Divine asking for help, then a distorted voice invades the ears of all of them. And finally, Zulara's voice comes out. She couldn't be more confused. A vision came out, it was Divine, it seemed tied up and then a big shadow with red eyes talking. The Divine screams for help and Zulara opened some doors saying that was what was happening. The creature that was, ordered that the elf be killed. And there it ends

"You were there!" Cassandra looked at her looking for more answers "Who was that? Who attacked? What are we seeing !?" 

"I do not remember!" Zulara yelled. Solas, he explained what was happening. They were echoes of the fade. Memories that stay there. 

"That tear is closed, but not complete. We must open and close it properly, however this will draw the attention of the other side." He said being clear. They understood what it meant. Demons. Lavellan extends her hand connecting, she can feel her left arm burn, she can feel the voices from the other side, they are calling her. They are watching her. She was pushed aside, that is what she did. Then a big robust, large and scaly figure comes out. That is a great demon. They all take their positions and start attacking. It is too crude, with a single song it separates the soldiers. Zulara with her daggers, decides to attack by the legs. It has become fast. The great demon was going to hit her very hard, but she dodged it and ran to attack the other. She has become fast. Leliana covers her back, but her movements are too fast. The demon's guard is lowered and he falls to his knees. They took some advantage, he was vulnerable. Leliana runs to another place, aims for her eyes, but the scales make them bounce. _Merde._ Leliana tries to pierce one of his eyes again, but like the previous attempt, it does not come. More demons came out, two shadows. Leliana ran and with a turn hit an arrow in the head. He ran again to attack the bigger one, but a shadow is coming from behind. I was going to hit her, but the impact did not come. Zulara arrived just in time quickly beheading the demon. And then it disappeared. Leliana for some reason was motivated. Lavellan returned to the breach to lower the demon's guard. A strong headache attacks her almost leaving her stunned. Leliana notices it and runs towards her. She grabs her arm to steady her and moves her a little. "Hey, are you okay !? We need you." Leliana slapped her gently to react, but it seems that Zulara is in shock. She took a deep breath. Leliana notices how her lower lip began to tremble, she saw how she began to tremble. Zulara lowered her head and Leliana could see tears running down her cheek. Leliana stopped grabbing and took a step back. Then, an outburst gives Zulara, an outburst of anger and sadness. She screams, it was maddening, a scream filled with pain. Lavellan picked up her daggers and ran and ran the great demon. She took some momentum from a rock and climbed onto the scaly back stabbing it multiple times. The demon roars and jerks to get her off his back. Leliana was following so that when she fell, she would catch her. The demon managed to remove it from its back and Lavellan took one of his daggers and threw it hitting the demon's neck. The demon fell and Lavellan went to finish the breach. A small explosion went off, the job is done. Leliana looks for Zulara and sees her lying there among the stones and some bodies. She looks even more battered than when she was in the chantrie. 

★★★★

Little by little she opened her eyes. She was blurry but did not wake up in a prison. There were no soldiers surrounding her or looking down on her. She was alone ... or so she believed. Leliana was standing there in a corner. With crossed arms and straight back, watching her. Zulara just sighs very heavily and looks back at her. Leliana pays attention to her whole body, her hair, her nose, her mouth, her neck, the scar ... the scar? Leliana frowns when she realizes now. The bard does not remember seeing that scar on her neck. She decides to walk to her, and the elf's forehead wrinkles. Leliana reaches out her hand to her neck trying to touch the scar, but Zulara pulls it away.

"Do not touch me." She said it so coldly, that Leliana felt it like the edge of a dagger in her abdomen. She makes another attempt and when Zulara is going to push her away, Leliana grabs her hand, since she is weak and does not have much strength, for the redhead it is easy. Then she cornered her on the bed, Leliana's gloved hand going over the scar and following the trail. This goes over the shoulder and down to the back. 

"What happened to you there?" She said calmly, a whisper. Lavellan relaxed a little, but was still somewhat tense from the proximity.

"Tsk, it's none of your business." She threw like knives for Leliana. Leliana softens the grip on Lavellan's wrist and moves closer, brushing against Zulara's pointy ear. 

"What happened to you here?" Lavellan frowns and moves, but her entire body hurts. It would be pathetic to fight now. Zulara sighs exhausted. Leliana sang a little victory, now she looks at her waiting for the answer. 

"It was when I was on the way for my clan. There were some people in danger, I went to help them .." Leliana smiles. When she met her, Zulara liked to defend the innocent. "Then, some thieves came, they were a group to be exact. Two peasants helped me, when I was under control, I told them to leave and I was fighting with two of them. One of the thieves ran away and the other was fighting with me and when I turned, a big bear had attacked me. He ripped me, I was very close to him, so the wound was deep. " She finished counting, touching her scar, but then her face changed and she addressed the redhead. "Now what do you want?" Leliana was surprised by her tone as it went from soft and calm to an annoying and distant one. They were silent while Leliana only looked at his gray eyes. Leliana believes that that fringe of Zulara looks provocative and striking. It makes her look more beautiful. Zulara has become much more beautiful than before. Leliana makes a half smile, but then it faded. She hurt her. Leliana diverts for the fireplace fire and they shift towards it. Lavellan frowns and turns around, adjusting to sleep again. 

"I was worried." Finally released it. "You didn't wake up and your odds were low, I was worried." Lavellan turns without believing any of Leliana's words and just snorted and turned her back on him. Leliana took a deep breath, calming herself. It is not worth bothering. Leliana walks towards her making her turn to look at her. "I have to introduce you to some people. When you're ready, you tell me." She said it so calmly, that for a moment Leliana swore to see her eyes sparkle. Lavellan stands up and accepts. 

"Let's go now, if I do it later, more things will have to be done." I was looking for something. Leliana takes a pile of clothes that she left on a chair and gives it to her. 

"Here, this is clothing of your size." Lavellan looks at her in disbelief. _What? What happens to this woman. Did she become perverted?_ "I'll be outside." Zulara watches her go. When she hears the 'clack' of the door, Zulara sighs. _This will be long._ She calmly takes off the silk shirt she was wearing and puts on the one Leliana brought. She calmly removed the pants, there is a bruise on her thigh, and her ankles ache. She pulled up her dark leather pants, leaving her feet bare. Lavellan straightens her hair and takes a deep breath. When he comes out, the first thing he does is shiver from the cold. _Why so many people here?_ Leliana gestures for the elf to follow her. Zulara obeys, but is somewhat lost by the people who are bowing to her and mumbling things. Zulara is somewhat uncomfortable, but then ignored them. He approaches Leliana a little to ask. 

"What are they doing?" She said it low, just for Leliana. Leliana continues walking and Zulara follows her. 

"They saw what you did, they are grateful." Zulara frowns looking at everyone.

"It is crazy." 

"We will explain later." Leliana opens the big door of the chantrie and greets the sisters. Lavellan looks at the decorations, there are candles and there are smells, good smells. Leliana opens another door and lets Lavellan pass first. Three people there and a table with a map. _What am I supposed to do here?_ She already knows one, Cassandra. The others, no idea. 

"Let me introduce you to Ambassador Josephine Montilyet." Leliana points to the woman with the darker skin, she greets Lavellan with her native language and that surprises her. 

"You speak elven." Leliana could feel a little emotion in the elf, but she was jealous. She wants Lavellan to get excited about her too. Leliana interrupts the two women and continues. 

"This is Commander Cullen, in charge of the soldiers of the inquisition." He stands up straight and sends his regards. He said it was a shame not being able to be in the same combat location, but then he mentioned his title. Thing that left her without believing

"Herald of Andraste? What kind of joke is this?" Zulara crosses her arms looking at them. 

"People believe that you are a symbol of hope, others believe that you are a symbol of everything that has gone wrong." Josephine calmly explains to 'the Herald'

"And you can't stop it?" 

"It would be a difficult thing to accomplish. Let it be. In something they want to look for hope. " Zulara's intense gaze makes Leliana raise her chin in a successful way. Zulara sighs and gives up. _I guess I have no choice_ She accepts and they are nothing more to say, it comes out of it. She comes out of the chantrie. Now people are scattered. With another loud sigh, Lavellan touches her temple. She walks around and comes out. See men and women training hard and see a frozen lake. Zulara turns around and passes the soldiers. Now she is alone. She walked through the snow that covered her feet and saw some drufalos eating. There is a large tree that gives good shade. Lavellan addressed him and when she arrived, she threw herself into the snow resting on the tree. And there she stayed, until her eyes were closed.

On the other hand, Leliana was talking to Cassandra about Lavellan's reaction in the breach. Leliana spoke to the Seeker in detail. The Spymaster knows that it was not a single anger on Zulara's part. Her body trembling, that look so full of sadness. Leliana wants to know everything, everything about Lavellan. 

"Did she go to the Conclave alone?" Cassandra said next to Leliana. There was a small silence and they kept walking

"I don't know, Josephine took it upon herself to write a letter to her clan. Hopefully it will come." 

"You can ask her directly." Leliana stops as if her partner is joking, but Cassandra is not a joking person. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Cassandra questions with a frown. 

"Nothing. It's just that, it seems she hates me." Leliana lets go with a little pain. Cassandra knows that Leliana is not to show any feeling or emotion before others, but this one did notice it. 

"Since when do you care about those who hate you? Anyway, deal with it.

"I like your way of giving comfort." Leliana mocks the Seeker. Cassandra is not very happy about that, but a smile comes out. 

★★★★

Days passed, Zulara, the Herald, arrived from the journey of the Hinterlands. Leliana was in her work tent receiving reports and everything else. Zulara passes by in a hurry and meets Leliana's gaze. He paused and addressed her with long steps. Zulara was dirty. She had dried blood, her armor stained with mud and mixed blood. Her cheek had a large stain of dried blood. Leliana thinks that she looks somewhat cute, yet all dirty and messy. The crows that were rowdy calm down when Zulara passes. Leliana looks at them in surprise. They don't usually do that. 

"Where's Cullen?" Zulara was a little agitated, the way she was walking, who wasn't?

"He's inside the chantrie looking at the map, can I help-

"Thank you." Zulara turns around with the same step as before. I don't let Leliana finish. That made her a little angry. She leaves what she is doing and stares at the chantrie's door. After a long time, Lavellan leaves in less haste. It looks calmer. Zulara walks away from the door and goes with slow steps towards who knows where. Leliana follows her discreetly. A woman stops to speak to the Herald. Leliana was somewhat curious as Zulara's shoulders relaxed. She watched her say goodbye and follow the path. Apparently Lavellan made her way to her assigned room. It went in and closed. Leliana walks without being noticed. It is one of their specialties. She was going to knock on the door, but decides to wait for a moment. Leliana takes a good breath of air and releases it. She took the courage to enter without touching. Leliana closed the door without hearing any noise whatsoever and there was Lavellan naked, her eyes closed, stuffed into a bucket full of water. Leliana could not have a better image, the woman looked innocent. He walked slowly approaching without waking her, he looked at the thrown armor, he will see that someone washes it.The Spymaster comes closer and sees the scars she never saw on the pale woman's body in front of her. Her abdomen, arms, thighs, her back, Zulara has enough. Leliana takes off her glove and cautiously runs her hand down Lavellan's arm. She takes advantage now that she is asleep. _How many scars .._ Leliana turns her arm a little to see the rest. There were a few up her rib. Leliana runs her hand over there. This is the softest skin that Leliana has touched or it is her imagination. 

"What are you doing?" Leliana is scared and backs away her hand. Zulara looked at her, not angrily, not coldly. There is only emptiness. But Zulara doesn't want any hassles, so Lavellan just ignores her and closes her eyes again. Leliana frowns and sees his slow breaths. Then Leliana remembered, that little conversation with the Seeker days ago. 

"Did you come with someone else to the Conclave?" Zulara opened her eyes heavily. Leliana thought that would upset her and that she would respond reluctantly, but she only let out a long sigh. There was silence. A long silence, until Zulara looked up paying attention to the wooden ceiling and then dropped her gaze to the water that covers her body.

"Yes." Her voice was muffled, almost inaudible.

"Who?" Lavellan just looked at her and looked away from those piercing blue eyes. Leliana waited patiently, she was not in a hurry, but she was curious. 

"I came with ... with my son and my brother." _Son?_ "He wanted to know who the most powerful person was. Who was the Divine. He was also curious about the Templars. When I gave him the news that I would take him with me, he was the happiest boy I had ever seen. " Lavellan smiled at the memory he had of a curious boy. This is the most broken woman Leliana had ever seen. Her brightness no longer exists, her gray eyes are no longer bright, where is Zulara? 

"What was the boy's name?" 

".... Mahael..that is his name. My little warrior." Tears leak from Zulara's eyes, her lip trembles and Leliana wipes her tears. This time, there was no aggressive movement. Leliana felt somewhat bad about the loss of the elf. Leliana lowers her hand a little and now she is touching Lavellan's cheek. With the other hand, he holds Lavellan's delicate wrist. Leliana's fingers brush Zulara's pointed ear causing her to shrink a little. Leliana now smiles under her hood, this is still Zulara's sensitive side. Leliana stops to look at the woman's profile. _Maker, I was a fool to let her go_ Zulara now had a curious look on Leliana. Leliana was looking at the lips of the naked elf in front of her. Zulara smiles and wets her lips with her tongue. A provocative gesture. Leliana is startled a little and now looks at her. There is a mockery in her eyes, as if she knows Leliana cannot touch her. Leliana frowns as she looks at her and stands. 

"If you were so nice, could you pass me that sponge?" Leliana sighs and picks up the sponge that was on top of a barrel and gives it to him. "Thank you." Leliana was going to leave the cabin, but she listens to the sponge submerge. The Spymaster turns and sees her washing her body. Leliana tries her best not to take her out of the bucket and take her. 

"Let me do that for you." 

"I can do it alone. You have work to do." 

"They're just reports." Leliana removes the sponge and decides to rinse Zulara's back. The washing was slow. For a moment, the past felt forgotten and it was just the two of them. 

★★★★

"The Herald has arrived!" A refugee yells followed by others.

"Oh she has brought the mages!" Another says. Leliana comes out of her tent and moves through the people. It is posted in a comfortable place, sometimes being around so many is a bit annoying. Leliana stayed to wait for Zulara, of course, with some disguise. The mages come in and settle in one place. Some workers were in charge of giving food and water to the mages. Put them in a comfortable place so they can rest from the long journey. Zulara looks out, there riding her horse and the others behind. Zulara comes down and takes care of the horses. She takes them to Denet's small stable and gives them an apple, a pat, and leaves them. From a distance, Leliana can see Zulara sigh, she did not know if that sigh is tired. Leliana turns around and looks for her longtime partner. The Spymaster addressed Cassandra stealthily. The Seeker jumps just a little, but realizes that it is Leliana who was there. 

"How was it all there? And I'm sorry to come suddenly." A quick apology. 

"It went well. They had planned to stay with the Herald, luckily he lost. There were more things, like the Herald's time travel." Leliana's eyes widened a little. A travel in the time? Knowledge of a lot of magic is needed to do something like this. "Nobody was hurt." 

"That is good." 

"The Herald has more details. Let's meet Cullen and Josephine in a few minutes, but first I have to leave a few things." Leliana nods and turns to walk in a hurry towards the chantrie. The mages were well established, they had their own booths, but they will try to find somewhere with hotter. Haven is very cold at night. Diverting the attention of the mages, Leliana goes through the big gates of the chantrie and Lavellan was already there with the advisers and another man she had not seen. 

"Apparently, the one who created all this wants the Empress dead. Tomorrow we will close that hole." 

"If it wouldn't be a bother, could I stay? It's nice here, I'll be of help of course." Doria rests a hand on her chin, smiling mischievously. 

"Having new allies is always interesting." Zulara says feeling the man. For Leliana, that was somewhat disturbing. She was jealous right now. Zulara says goodbye and give it first. The Spymaster watches Lavellan's hips sway, her round butt. She definitely changed completely. At the moment Leliana goes out to her small post where she receives and receives reports. She has read reports related to Zulara's information. It was not uncommon for Zulara that Leliana is investigating her. Leliana sighs. She really wants to talk to Lavellan, but maybe Lavellan wanted to be alone. Those little things bother Leliana. She wants to be there, with her. Leliana sighs again, she has no other choice and just waits for the time to be right. A memory passed through Leliana's mind. It was the two of them, in a forest. Zulara had many little fennecs around. They climbed onto Lavellan's lap as if she were all of those little ones. It was a very nice thing to see. Leliana smiles and then returns to her neutral state. 


	2. Chapter 2

Definitely a lot of fire. Soldiers running protecting themselves from attacks, refugees passing through the flames. Bodies fallen like a bird and their wings cut off. Some burned. Haven is burning. Rubble and rubble, Zulara managed to get a small family out of traps. What are these? Since when did Zulara see men with red lirium on her back? These are Templars? They look so deformed and horrible. Zulara disgusted, angry, powerless, and other things, slaughtered every infected Templar. There was no going back now. By the apothecary, the man who helped her was caught on fire. In a hurry Lavellan climbed the steps and dragged a very injured woman. 

"You have to go to the chantrie now!" Zulara helped her up, the woman was limping, there is a strong wound on her leg. Zulara was now straining to free Adam, his groans causing Lavellan to despair. The flame is down

"Shit!" She kicks the door, but she doesn't have the best posture and it's in vain. At the moment the door is broken by a blow that was not hers. Leliana had arrived just in time. 

"Herald ..." Adan whispers with little force, he is suffocated by the smoke. Zulara with the help of Leliana load the body and manage to remove it. Finally he can take some air 

"Leliana, go for that part, I will go with Cassandra and the others for the entrance!" Without further ado, Zulara runs off without letting Leliana speak. That worries Leliana more than it is. In a hurry, the spymaster takes Adam to the Chantrie and returns to fight. Arrows after arrows, slices in the throat, broken limbs. Leliana just wanted to get to see Zulara. She manages to see her with the group, accompanied by Cassandra, Dorian, and Sera. She sighs in relief but then that part exploded like a bomb. Zulara and his companions had come out a bit shot by the pressure. 

"Dragon!" The Seeker screamed and alerted the inquisition soldiers who remained standing in a vulnerable state. They all turned to go straight to the Chantrie. 

"Quick!" Cullen stood at the Haven gate rushing to the soldiers. Zulara takes a breath when she sees the door closed. At least that will defend them from the attack of more Red Templars. Once inside the Chantrie, they were breathless and restless. Zulara looks around, _These people ... don't deserve this_ Zulara covered in blood, it is not known if it is the blood of the Templars or of soldiers. 

"Cullen, tell me something to do." The elf scowled very frustrated. Cullen swallows heavy looking at her like that. So he decides to speak. 

"There is a catapult standing, it can be launched up the mountain to dissolve the Templars." 

"....all right." With a sigh, Zulara straightened up and started for the door. 

★★★★

Leliana shoots the arrow with the tip full of fire, but she does not want to believe it. She does not want to believe that Lavellan is going to die there. 

_Maker..protect her_

A great noise pierces the ears of Leliana and the others. The mountain had fallen. The dragon took flight. Cassandra takes Leliana by the shoulder and encourages her to walk. They are not safe in the middle of a snowstorm. The howling of the wolves are not cooperating, that is a little scary. The one who falls asleep will end up being a wolf's dinner. The spymaster was somewhat frozen, her friend Josephine gives her a blanket, covering her completely. 

"Thank you." In a whisper she says. But then, remember that the Herald ... Zulara could be frozen. Then her face hardens. "This would be more helpful to refugees and children." She takes off the blanket and addresses a little boy in her dad's arms. Josephine nods and lets it pass. For Leliana it is not fair, she has to feel the same as Zulara does. If Zulara is frozen, Leliana has to be too. Each step was agonizing for all who fought. Each step tore through the skin of the warriors. Leliana didn't feel much of her skin, but she still resists. Without realizing it, the storm had married, well, they were in a quieter place. The group had stopped.At first Leliana wondered what was happening, but they were only going to take a breath and rest. When they were comfortable, well, not so comfortable, Leliana passed out hot food and blankets. The night passed, it was still as cold. The same people with quiet cries and others not silent, but Leliana was not handing out food or blankets now. She now just stood on the mountain path between that rocky hallway, waiting for her. The spymaster may be a cold woman, but not everyone knows her vulnerable side. Deep down, she knows how to love ... or not. She sighs deeply full of heaviness, the cold burns her lips. There are footsteps behind her, Cassandra has come with a sheet. 

"Here." 

"I do not need it." With her tired voice she said. Obviously that bothered Cassandra a little and she just put it in her hands. A few minutes pass and Leliana covers her body. You don't have time for a silly discussion. They remain silent. Leliana knows that her friend has come to something. Her gestures give her away. "What is it you want to know?" Cassandra looks at her and then looks away. 

"Did you know her?" It was slow, but accurate. The warrior notices when Leliana closes her eyes and relaxes. Take a breath and release it. 

"Yes, I do." In a whisper, Leliana covers herself more with the sheet. Cassandra stays to wait. At least she will be able to entertain herself a little and be distracted. "It was long ago ... before being the left hand of the Divine. When I joined the fight against the fifth ruin, it was common to see new people. Then one day, in a fight, she appeared. She was very skillful. From that moment I knew that she will find us later and so it was. In a small village, she was there, running with children playing with them. It is very striking. She approached us and greeted us with a big smile. " Leliana smiles. Cassandra now pays more attention. "She was always kind to everyone." 

"I'm not so sure about that .." Cassandra interrupts subtly. 

"What do you mean? She is."

"It didn't show much when we had it under chains. " 

"That's another thing." The redhead relaxes and continues the story. "She became close to us, she was also willing to help. Time passed and she was definitely from the group. There comes a time that ... she took an interest in me. I did, I responded normal to her attempts and everything, but ... I excited her, I left her." Leliana's voice gradually faded. "I said no, that I loved Elissa and it was just a game. I will never forget that expression." 

"... you hurt her." 

"Yes, I did. When that happened, the second day she was gone, she ... disappeared, as if we had never seen her. There were no traces anywhere. So we continued on our journey and never heard of it. But I realized something, that I actually missed her. She was the glow of the morning and ... now I know about her after a long time. " The cold wind shook each strand of both women standing for a long period of time in that place. 

"Now I understand that aptitude towards you." Cassandra crosses her arms warming up more. They were silent again. This time, a relaxing one. They decided to go back and think of some plan. First, Leliana sent scouts to look for traces of Lavellan. She is determined not to lose her again. She again passed out food and prayed in secret. When night fell, she took time to rest. It did not, but now it is necessary. Her agents had found nothing, she was losing. Her face was tired, but her heart ached and she wouldn't let her sleep. Then she was annoyed with herself. _I didn't even give her a decent apology. She deserved more than this._ She told herself. She turns to look at her empty side. She remembered ... that moment where she shared a booth with Zulara for the first time. That blush accompanied by a slight smile turned out to be very cute for Leliana. _I hope it happens again_ It wasn't much. Leliana was able to get some sleep. A little nap. Somewhat slight, but when the hustle began to be heard she complained. _And now that?_ When she came out of her hut, Cassandra carried the Herald in her arms, like a very fragile little thing. Leliana was so relieved and so happy, but at the same time she was jealous of the Seeker. She almost ran to the booth where doctors and other healers entered, but her passage was prohibited. Like everyone's. Impatient, anxious and scared, she walked in the same place. Cassandra was talking to Cullen and Josephine, Leliana does not even know what they are talking about, nor is she interested at the moment. Where Leliana understood that it was the end of the conversation, she went to speak to Cassandra. 

"Where was she?" 

"It came toward us, the trail we left if it worked. When Cullen and I were climbing, she had collapsed to the ground." Cassandra sits on a log near one of the bonfires. "I didn't think she would still stand up." 

"She is strong, much stronger than I thought." Leliana says, then sits down next to her partner. Still feeling a little jealous. Although it may not seem like it, the Seeker and the Herald look cute together. Time goes by very slowly. She doesn't even know how long she was waiting, but when the redhead sees Vivienne leaving, that was the sign that maybe you could. Leliana put her hand on the canvas, someone stopped her with her voice. 

"Let her rest for a while." It was the same Vivienne. Leliana says nothing, just nods and waits for Vivienne to leave, which she did quickly when saying those words. Without further ado she comes in and sees her. She is much paler, her lips turning purple. The large bruise on the elf's marked hand. Leliana pulls back strands that cover her left eye and tucks them behind her pointy ear. She runs her fingers across her forehead touching a small scar. The redhead lowers her hand, touching the sleeping woman's nose until her thumb touches Zulara's lips. Lavellan's small breaths give Leliana a bit of excitement. Leliana came back and touched Zulara's cheek. She is a little cold, not much as she imagined. Leliana stared at the woman's profile. Without realizing it, Lavellan opened her eyes very heavily. 

"Leliana ..." Her voice is rough, dry, and scratchy. She tries to get up, but Leliana stops her by putting her back to bed. They stared at each other for a while. Many things spoke with the eyes. There was another thing, Leliana was also a little upset. 

"Why did you do that?" Zulara didn't know if she was worried or angry, but she just did what she always did, ignore her. "Tell me why you decided to sacrifice your life like this?" Her tone was a little louder now but it sure wasn't even heard outside. Lavellan turns and doesn't look at her but frowns."Look at me when I'm talking to you." She was definitely angry. 

"You want to know? You want to know why? I did it because no one else would. I did it because I could not bear to carry the death of so many people on my shoulders. Enough with the death of the people of the Conclave, they still blame me. Did they wonder about my losses? No, there is no time for people who are not important." With her hoarse voice, she sounds much colder than her normal voice. Leliana relaxes at the mention of her losses. She is right, no one did. 

"You're right. I shouldn't have acted like this." Zulara sits on the bed just looking at the redhead, then sighs and leaves her with an apology. "I thought I had lost you, Zulara." This time, when Leliana said her name, she felt good. Something warm came to her belly, but she ignored it. "I know I wasn't the person you expected me to be, I ... I'm really sorry. " 

"Leliana I-" fast, stealthy and sure, she doesn't let Lavellan finish and only kisses her after so long. It was neither abrupt nor wild, in fact it was delicate. There was a flame that lit up in the chest of both. Leliana brings her closer and closer taking her by the neck.No need to ask permission, Leliana was already exploring every part of her mouth. Zulara pulled her gently by the shoulders, she needed air. They only look at each other, they don't say anything and Leliana gets closer again, but Zulara stops her. 

"Why did you do that?" In a whisper Zulara says. Without daring to look at her face, her ears move in shame. Leliana could see a blush on the woman's cheeks. She was proud of what she had done, but Zulara now turns and looks her in the eye. "This doesn't change anything, you always took what you wanted. Now go away." Zulara became serious and distant again. Leliana frowns and challenges her. 

"What I want is to give you what I threw away." 

"If so, you have a lot to work on." Zulara lies down with her back to her. Leliana takes that as a farewell, with pleasure she leaves the booth for Zulara to rest. Now perhaps it is the sign that she can repair the irreparable. 

★★★★

Only a week passed after the events in Haven and things seem much more complicated. The places that Zulara took over were once again full of discomfort for civilians. Red Templars were everywhere, taking over everything. Sowing fear. But hopefully some citizens will sound the initiative to fight a little. It is good to know that there are still fighters. Zulara was proud of that news. People are not as cowardly as many say. 

Now Zulara was walking along the walls, observing every detail from her height. Each mountain is painted in a white layer of snow. A strong breeze makes her shiver. Lavellan's gaze is on her bare feet free of all leather. She remembers when Josephine told her that she had to wear shoes. That was the strangest sensation Zulara had ever experienced. She prefers her free feet. Lavellan strokes her arms for warmth, which works a little but is not enough. She frowns ready to leave, but a raven lands on the wall near her. With a little curiosity Lavellan looks at him with a raised eyebrow. Then she noticed that there is a scroll on one of its legs. Taking it easy, Zulara opens to see the content. 

_Z._

_You should be warmer, it's been really cold lately and you could get sick._

_I'll be watching over you._

_L._

Zulara turns to see the tower where Leliana is working. Of course, she is looking out the window giving Zulara a slight smile. Zulara returns the gesture and keeps the note somewhere in the pants. With a sigh from her, she makes her way to her room to finish reports and more reports. Although each day they grow, it seems that the paperwork that awaits her will not have any completion. However, Zulara does not feel so bad about that, all his advisers have the same, but it is not known who has more. Josephine never leaves that place of hers. Sometimes Zulara thinks Josie's butt was stuck to the chair. She hasn't seen her get up from there. 

Two days later, Zulara was preparing to take a trip for the Wester Approach. She took what was necessary, water, food, elfroot, and a small change of clothes just in case. Zulara sighs heavily, tries to relax by lying on the big bed. Delicate and soft fabric sheets caress Lavellan's taut skin. There was only a slight relief. For a moment she closes her eyes and forgets that she has to save the world. In that little moment of relaxation, she was able to dream. Remember Mahael's beautiful face when he caught a little nug. That smile was brighter than the sun itself. Zulara opens her eyes again and the heaviness falls on her. _My beautiful little boy._ She says to herself, with another sigh, she gets out of bed adjusting her armor. Going to the desk, she arranges the pile of watered papers and puts the pens in a better place, but suddenly, she didn't feel so alone. Zulara completely ignores that and continues to take care of her desk. Clearly she knows who it is. 

"I know you are there." She says unimportant. 

Leliana comes out of a dark corner revealing herself. "How did you realize?" With slight steps, without interrupting Lavellan's personal space, she gradually approaches. 

"I just felt it. One of the skills I developed over time." 

Leliana watched each movement of the elf woman. Toned muscles under that armor. Leliana at least hopes to get to share a bathroom with her. Deviating from those thoughts, Leliana decides to clarify if she is ready. "Do you have everything ready?" Zulara just nods and picks up other medicinal leaves. "Who will accompany you this time?" Leliana sits in the corner of the chair. Too comfortable it is. 

"Cassandra, Bull and Sera." Leliana nods without saying anything and just dedicates herself to watching while Zulara arranges things. Something that Leliana did notice is that Zulara's hair is growing, that fringe that covers the left eye is longer than before. On the back you can see the change. "Hm? How much are you looking at?" Lavellan takes the redhead out of her little trance. 

"To you." 

"Me? I'm still the same." Zulara downplays importance, but Leliana's denial stops her. "What changed?" That was said in a firm tone

"Well, you are taller and your hair has grown." 

"I don't think so, it's the same for me." Leliana rolls her eyes at Zulara's lack of interest. 

"It is longer." 

"No, it is not." 

"Yes it is.

"It is not.

"Will we be like this all the time? Let me remind you that as one of your advisers, you have work to do." Leliana mocks Zulara's face when she reminds her of what she has to do today and the next few days. 

"Unfortunately you are right." Leliana smiles to herself. She is glad to know that Zulara has softened a bit. 

★★★★

"Inquisitor. I have heard rumors that you are a very intriguing person, but I did not think you were so beautiful." 

Zulara smiles at the very grateful comment. "But it cannot be compared to your divinity, my lady." Zulara leans in to kiss the Empress's hand. Celene satisfied, decides to give the Herald room to continue giving attention to others. One detail that Leliana noticed with Josephine is that the Empress liked the Herald. Who would not like that woman? She is unique in her appearance. Leliana watched Zulara from afar and discreetly. She occasionally had a chat with some nobles. Zulara was also in charge of giving the spy some gossip. That made it much more entertaining, although some were risque. There comes a time when Leliana loses sight of the Inquisitor, which makes her worry. The Spymaster get up from the small chair to take a 'walk' around. Leliana calms down when she finally sees her talking to three women. Leliana returns to her place playing her role of nightingale. A familiar face is present for Leliana, nothing more and nothing less than the witch, Morrigan. When eyes meet, there is a wicked smile on Morrigan's face. Leliana clearly doesn't like it The bells rang, drawing people to the great dance everyone is waiting for. Zulara arrives just in time meeting the Duchess Florianne face to face. An invitation to a dance, something that could not be denied. The Duchess taking the hand of the Inquisitor dragged her to the track, being them the center of attention. There was too much closeness for Leliana's taste. Step, step, and turn. That was the only thing people saw, but Leliana saw how the Duchess's hands caressed the back of Zulara's neck. A seductive act. 

Finally the dance ends when the Duchess falls into the arms of the Inquisitor, receiving much applause and positive criticism. After that, Zulara mixes with the nobility while entertaining them. Share some experiences and keep looking for information. At the moment, Zulara reports that the Duchess is the enemy. Leliana becomes alert, she knows that the Duchess can have something else. The Empress began her speech with the attention of absolutely everyone, but it is interrupted when soldiers arrest the Duchess. Then a fight broke out. The soldiers of the inquisition were able to keep the nobles alive, but Florianne escaped through the window and Zulara went after her. They had their little fight by themselves, but some of the Duchess's associates arrived. 

_Tsk, great_

Zulara prepares to attack the others. They are rogues just like her, but they are not skillful enough for Zulara's level. Then help comes, Ambassador Briala covered Zulara's back

"You have fun without me." The dark-skinned woman says bumping into Zulara's back covering each other. 

A dry laugh comes out of Zulara. "You're late." Both begin to fight eliminating a number of jesters. Florianne smiles to herself, she is impressed with the Inquisitor. She doesn't tire, she doesn't give up. It doesn't stop at all. 

"You are very interesting, Inquisitor. Too bad I will have to hurt you." Florianne's voice is soft and mocking. That doesn't stop Zulara

"I will wait for you." That was the signal for the Duchess to attack. With Briala's help, they knock her unconscious. Celene had better take action on the matter. Returning to the palace, the tension dropped from the nobles knowing that everything was under control. Celene is more than grateful for the Inquisitor's work. She was surprised to learn that she was collaborating with Briala. This time, the party continued without incident. The Empress was finally able to dance Zulara. Celene was a little taller for the heels. Like Leliana, the Empress has blue eyes. Very beautiful eyes. The dance ends, it received much more applause than when she danced with the Duchess. Finally Lavellan takes a balcony as her space to relax. With a glass of pure Orlais wine, Lavellan is lying on the railing looking out at the starry night. 

"You are the cause of the celebration and you are here." Slow steps are approaching her

"Morrigan." 

"Let me say something. With my knowledge we can come to discover something else. Clearly this Corypheus is looking for something very important in his favor." Zulara turns to look at those captivating golden eyes. "I can join you and your inquisition to make it easier." 

"All right." The elf turns her gaze to the sky, but catches the curious gaze of her former partner. With a sigh, Zulara addresses her. "Anything else?" That only makes the witch smile mischievously. 

"You surprise me. I never thought I'd see you again. Much less that you were so ... so developed." Morrigan's intense gaze makes Lavellan blush a little. Zulara remembers that day when she met Morrigan. The first thing Zulara said to her was 'you have very beautiful eyes' Morrigan's face will never be forgotten. "And your voice is much rougher. You have more muscles." Morrigan touches Zulara's waist making her tense. "You are much more mature than before." A whisper in Lavellan's ear, enough to weaken her, but hold firm. Then Morrigan notices a part of the scar on her neck. She steps away quietly and smiles at the elf. "See you at Skyhold." Morrigan bids farewell gracefully and is surprised to see Leliana leaning back against the door with a frown. Morrigan courteously bows to her and continues on her way. 

Leliana sighs and walks towards Zulara slowly without knowing if she wants company or not. So she just stands by her copying her posture. There was a pleasant silence between them. Zulara takes the rest of the remaining wine and leaves the glass on a table. 

"It's been a long night, hasn't it?" Leliana breaks the silence without looking at Lavellan. 

"Yes, it has been." She whispered, filling another glass of wine. "Would you like some wine?" This time Leliana turns to see Zulara's face. She looks so tired and exhausted. Leliana just nods and sees how Lavellan does the job. When finished, she leaves it in her hands and the glasses collide. Leliana drinks wine, but when listening to a piece of music from now she is motivated to take a step towards Lavellan. 

"Will you grant me this dance, my lady?" Leliana leans out, reaching for her answer. Which was a slight laugh

"Let's go." Zulara sits in Leliana's arms moving slowly by the melody. It felt good, it's very relaxing for her. 

★★★★

"Inquisitor? Are you here?" Cassandra passes softly shutting the door. Climbing the steps calmly, Cassandra carried two specific books. Leaving them on the small table next to the chair, Cassandra sees the Herald sleeping in that giant bed. With the windows open, the fire extinguished and without any sheet that covers it. She was completely unprotected. Cassandra picks up a sheet on the cold floor and shakes it ready to put on the pale, scarred body, but when she spreads the sheet, Zulara has woken up. 

"Cassandra?" 

"Inquisitor, I came to-" 

"You know you can call me by my first name or my last name." Cassandra nods and takes again. 

"Zulara, I came to deliver these books to you. I really liked them. Everything was so passionate and sad. Thanks for lending them to me. "Zulara smiles kindly at the strong woman in front of her. 

"You're welcome Cass." Cassandra is surprised at the abbreviation of her name and Lavellan quickly realizes it. "I think it sounds pretty, Cass." She repeats it again, earning the blush on Cassandra's cheeks.

"Okay, I think it sounds pretty. But call me 'Cassey' and I'll kill you." That last thing said very rudely that Zulara couldn't help but smile a little. Zulara likes the Seeker, and the seeker likes Lavellan. Their friendship grew over time. 

"Got it. No 'Cassey' just Cass." A smile is planted on the Seeker's face. With that Zulara smiles back at her friend until she leaves the room. The woman sighs releasing weariness, but she doesn't feel like before, almost as if she's dying. Getting up out of bed, Lavellan decides to accommodate her bedroom. At least the bed, to make it look decent. Zulara is angry with herself for seeing so many papers thrown everywhere. Many of them wrinkled. _I almost have a collection here._ She arranges them in a mountain shape near the fireplace. Zulara sets fire and throws the papers one by one watching them turn to ash. The sound of the door takes her a little out of her moment of distraction. The spymaster peeked up the stairs. Leliana looks curiously at Lavellan. I mean, she is burning papers. The spy teacher leaves a basket on a table where there are two books. Once settled, he pays attention to the elf's actions. Being silent is something they do frequently. In fact, it is quite cozy. 

"Why are you burning those papers?" The thought went out on its own. This time Zulara pulls them to stop and groups until there are none. 

"They were taking up my space. They were lying everywhere and most of them were useless." Zulara shakes her hands and looks curiously at the basket. There is a smell that recognizes well. "And that is?" 

Leliana smiles, grabbing the basket and motioning for Zulara to settle into the chair next to her. "I brought you something. Something specific." Leliana takes off the hood and removes the cloth that covers the basket. The redhead shows him the contents of the basket making Lavellan's eyes shine and a smile escaping her lips. 

"Are those berries?" Zulara tries to hide the emotion she feels when seeing them. "How do you know I like berries?" Now curiosity itches. 

"You said it once. You gave each one of your berries. They really were delicious." Zulara thinks confused, when exactly was that? Leliana, smiling and shaking her head, decides to pick up a couple of berries. 

"May l?" Zulara asks permission to eat, but Leliana looks at her in disbelief. 

"Just eat." Excited, Zulara put a few to her mouth enjoying the taste. A smile escapes Lavellan. She really likes them a lot. Leliana had an intense gaze on her. Seeing how she enjoys the fruit. Her gaze falls to the lips turned reddish with a glossy layer of liquid. An agitation is present in the heart of Leliana. It is beating very hard. Zulara's shirt has three loose buttons, that reveals her clavicle bones and ... another scar. Leliana wants to keep looking, tear off that shirt and remove the possible bandages from her breasts. Kiss every scar on her slim and toned body. Those long thin legs. Leliana turns her gaze to an Antivan wine. 

"Everything is alright?" Zulara with her soft and worried voice, makes Leliana shudder. The Spymaster quickly pays attention to Zulara and gives her a smile.

"Everything is fine." Calm down, she eats the berries in the basket and just wonders if her lips will taste the same. Zulara gets up going to the other side of the room. She brings out some pretty gold polished goblets and very shiny. 

"How did you get those?" Leliana asked from the couch

"They were already here. I think they have enough time" The elf was turning the glasses looking for faults. "I see them pretty well." She smiles turning her back to Leliana to pour some wine. Almost Leliana was drooling when Zulara turned her back. From Leliana's angle it looks very provocative. In a quick, silent movement, the Spymaster had the elf cornered on the small table. Hugging her from behind, resting her head on one of Zulara's shoulders. Her nose brushed against the woman's pale neck, breathing in the scent of her. _Like berries._ Leliana melts on her tightening the grip. Zulara was somewhat tense at the proximity. With the hair on end because of the breath that hits her neck. Her heartbeat increased to an altered state along with her pulse. 

"Leliana." The aforementioned woman kisses Zulara's neck leaving a very red mark. Then unable to hold on, Leliana pulls her gloves to caress inside Zulara's shirt. Putting more pressure on her body, making her breasts crushed on Zulara's back. 

"Sorry ... but I can't control myself right now." The somewhat hoarse voice rumbles in the pointed ear earning a bite. A moan escapes from Zulara. Leliana turns her to be face to face and the image she obtained was worth gold. Zulara's face was flushed and she was breathing a little agitated, the fabric wrinkled making her look more exquisite. Without taking any more, Leliana devours her in a wild kiss, full of lust and passion. Leliana squeezed Zulara's round butt, pulling her closer and closer. The Nightingale wants Zulara to herself, no one else. She did what she wanted in the time she's been here. Leliana dragged her to the big bed, snatching her clothes as she always wanted. _Beautiful beautiful beautiful._ The word was repeated in Leliana's mind. Leliana will show Zulara that she really loves her. 

★★★★

After her return from Adamant Fortress, She looked much more exhausted than before. Cassandra felt compassion for her. Well, Cassandra did not know that the Herald had a son and that he died with his uncle. Zulara lost a lot that day and they blamed her. The elf all dirty, full of demon blood, human blood. With her rude and firm stance and frowning, Zulara gets off her horse leaving him in the stables for care. 

"Rest. Today was a strong day." They just nodded and left, except Cassandra, she stared at her friend's rigid posture. Her torch-lit face made her look like she was about to kill someone. "Cass, you should go take a bath and rest." She spoke calmly putting her right hand on Cassandra's shoulder. "You look tired, my friend." 

"Yes, I am. Come on, I'll go with you and then I'll go." They support each other by walking slowly. The armor weighs heavily on their weakened bodies. It goes up the stone steps, it took strength, but both women are fighters.Every step she took, Zulara thought she was going to fall at any moment, but she didn't want to be seen like that. Leliana leaves Josephine's office, being accompanied by her. They quickly noticed the two approaching dying figures. Leliana somewhat frightened by Zulara, inspects her discreetly so that the people in the room do not speak. 

"Come, I will take her to her room." The Seeker approved it and I leave Leliana to take care of the rest. Cassandra ended up blushing to imagine something romantic between her. Like Varric's novels. Josephine tells some sisters to prepare a bathtub for the Seeker. They had no problem with that. Leliana opened the door and closed it again being alone with Zulara. _There are many stairs. She will not resist._ Leliana without thinking twice lifts the battered woman in her arms. Fortunately, she ordered that they put hot water for the Inquisitor for when she arrived. Silence is taking over the room. As Leliana settled her in the chair and searched for the sponge, Zulara made an effort to remove her armor. First it was with the leather bandage on his feet. Removing the knot and undoing the strap that was on her thigh. The metal covering the forearms is removed allowing them to fall. Her body hurts like it never has. 

"Let me help you there." Leliana whispered, releasing the leather straps that protected her abdomen and chest. Leliana does not drop it, just accommodates it somewhere else. Gently, Leliana removes her pants by traveling with them so that Lavellan doesn't lift her feet completely. Leliana had already seen all the scars that remain in Zulara. The redhead removes Lavellan's dirty and burned shirt, leaving her with the bandage on her breasts. "I'm going to remove this .." this time, he whispers into Zulara's ear. The palest woman nods, letting her work. Zulara was already naked. There is no doubt that she did have bruises and some scratches. Lavellan is about relaxing in the tub, but Leliana knows she is too stiff. The Spymaster sighs, carrying honey soap. Zulara's face is so serious that Leliana does not know what to say. She takes off her gloves leaving her bare hands to feel the naked woman's skin in front of her. She adjusts herself and dips the sponge to suck up soap. Leliana begins by washing her shoulders, rubbing them in a circular way. She washed her long, bruised arms. With her unoccupied hand, she stroked Zulara's neck gently. Leliana could feel the great scar on her neck. As healthy as it looks, it looks painful. Leliana goes down to the thighs removing all dirt from them and is massaging Zulara's feet so that she relaxes. It doesn't look as tense as before. Hot water helps too much. Leliana continues to wash the elf's body calmly and hums a melody. Zulara this time looked at her. Leliana's idle hand gently caressed her arm. Her calm face under that hood, as if enjoying what she is doing. Zulara watches Leliana's every move as she hums. Zulara's eyes itch and she lets out the tears that were so hard for her to get out. The sobs draw Leliana's attention making her look. It is the first time in all this time that they have been together that Leliana has seen her like this. So devastated and fragile. Zulara trying to cover her face at the corner of her elbow, but it didn't work. Leliana just walked over and hugged her tightly in comfort. Zulara looked so small for the first time. 

"I saw it ... I saw my little warrior." Those words drowned out of Zulara. "He was so beautiful. He was shining. My boy was always like this." She whispers with her head on Leliana's chest and Leliana caressed Zulara's back feeling her past wounds. "I was able to touch him after all this. He looked calm and relaxed. He is in a better world where there is no judgment. A paradise." Leliana looks up from Lavellan, she removes the soap from her hands and gently cleanses Zulara's face. 

"It's okay." Leliana says planting a kiss on the elf's forehead. "You are strong, Mon amour." Leliana takes her out of the bath taking a towel and covering her from the cold it was doing. She closed the windows, letting Zulara get dressed. It wasn't a big deal, he just put on his underwear and a nightgown almost for Iron Bull. Leliana takes the towel and lays it on the side of the room. Then he moves to help Zulara settle into bed. She tucks her in and kisses her on the forehead again. When she is going to turn to leave, Zulara grabs her wrist stopping each movement

"Please stay, Leliana." A huge smile appears in the mentioned woman. She nods and removes everything, except the shirt. Leliana gets comfortable inside the bed pressing her body against Zulara's in a hug. Zulara sighs at the touch of Leliana's fingers on the back of her hair. Leliana could be happier knowing that she was able to share dreams with Zulara again. 

★★★★

"You, Herald !! Destroy all that I was building. It was going to be of this world something better. The world was going to have the God that it deserves. And you destroy it like nothing. " The voice of this dark creature echoes throughout the place. The Herald's companions are tense and in the presence of Corypheus. _Creators, he is ugly!_

"Will you give me another one of your boring speeches? I don't need to hear every single thing you raised, I really don't care. You made this world more horrible. You killed the Divine just to wreak havoc. You took away people's sweet dreams and changed them into nightmares. You took off the most I loved !! And I'm going to enjoy ripping every piece of your miserable, filthy body." Zulara released those words like venom, knives, and powerful spells. She was so angry and furious that she didn't even let him speak. Zulara runs to him as if there was no tomorrow, as if it were the end. Corypheus had his eyes on all of them taking care to hit them all. But hurting the Herald is what he wants most, it is practically his goal and she will be glad to be. Sera's arrows flew with such fury that it pierced its target. The group did not let them hurt any of them, but they received some blows, they had the defense from Cassandra, Blackwall and Bull. That bastard throws liriun net everywhere. Fortunately, Madame de Fer can create walls of ice. Every time he is going to be heavily assaulted, he moves elsewhere. Until he stood behind Sera ready to scratch her on the back, but she moves skilfully dodging his attacks. Bull runs at full force trying to give him a big ax and Corypheus moves to the other corner making fun of all of them and dropping some silly things. Red lirium crystals rained everywhere. He has it everywhere. Cursing, Zulara tries with all pressure to insert a dagger into the deformed body, but he dodges it. 

"Fools, you cannot beat me." He shouted random things towards them. The fight went on for a long time. Due to sudden movements, fragments of stone and perhaps the same red lilium cut the skin of Zulara and the others a little. Like little broken glass. Morrigan transformed into a dragon gave the arch-demon dragon a fight. Corypheus growling and dodging the blows, he disappears leaving them all on alert. Zulara clenched her daggers tightly that if she didn't have gloves, her knuckles would show white. Suddenly, she appears from behind to Cassandra to give her a strong blow, but Zulara was faster. She protected the Seeker's back by making cuts on the misshapen arm and ribs. The blows are now stronger than before. Morrigan had fallen with the dragon. She was already in human form dripping blood from her mouth. Worried, Zulara runs to Morrigan lifting her up and looking for a safe place among the rocks. 

"Stay here," she whispered to Morrigan, but clearly that sounded like an order. Running back to the enemy, they climb a couple more stairs. Everything is practically floating around them. The magic around them can do such things. At the top of the place, things were somewhat strong, but nothing stops the group. Corypheus, with his deadliest attacks, pushed everyone away. Zulara gives her partner Cassandra that look and Cassandra looks at Bull. They nod and run towards Corypheus at the same time. He does some things with his hands and suddenly a strong pressure pulls them all away. The group is stunned. Zulara standing up, ready to lose her life for them, facing the dark creature. One by one. The fight is much more intense. The sounds made by the clash of daggers against the lyrium raised Lavellan's adrenaline more and more. In one powerful blow, burying the dagger under the archdemon's ribs, if he had one, a loud growl and An abnormal hand with huge claws pierces Zulara's armor. Leaving three cuts on his abdomen, three big cuts. Bull shoves Corypheus in the head after that. Annoyed, full of anger, hatred, and other dark things, Corypheus pulls out the orb. Calling Dumat, the one who was his Magister. Zulara extends the marked hand, the orb falls on her. The orb glows before the magic of the gap, much more intense. The hand trembles at each sudden vibration of the orb. Now, with the party on their feet, they surrounded Corypheus, who was already on his knees, looking at Zulara penetratingly. 

"Did you want to go into the fade?" Zulara asked cynically. She hits the orb across his face, letting the magic absorb the spawn. Burning it, watching him twist and fall apart by magic until it completely disappeared. So Zulara figured this would be the end of this green thing. Like lightning, the energy was going toward the orb, all towards it. From a small explosion, the sky looked natural again, it is not cracked. It has nothing evil. Zulara drops the orb and her body with it. Sera moved towards her in a hurry followed by the others. 

"It's over ..." Her voice was hoarse from the screams of battle and fury. Bull lifts her up and shakes her armor. The ax he puts on his shoulder as a victory. 

"We ... defeated." a groan of pain draws the eyes of the party. Morrigan was standing behind them holding her abdominal part. Zulara rushes to take her for support. Morrigan is a little surprised to have Zulara's body so close. "How lovely you are." The witch whispers at the tip of Zulara's ear. 

".... you're still an old friend after all." She responds calmly. She turns around looking at her companions. Sera, Bull, Cassandra, Dorian..all of them. "Let's go back. I'm not the only one who wants to sleep." 

"OOOHH ~ I want a lot of beer !!! And I want you to accompany me boss!" Zulara gives a half smile and denies. 

★★★★

"How did she do all of this ..." She says talking to herself as she sees people gathered, many people and food on the table. Almost a buffet. _Josephine ... you are amazing._ The Inquisitor was busy trying to talk to everyone, she did what she could. Healers really work very fast. The great scrape Corypheus gave her, they sealed it a little and covered it with bandages. Very impressive. Now, Zulara was at a table set aside with a wine while looking at the happy people.Their faces are relaxed, they are not restless. They seem at peace. Zulara was distracted by the liquid in her glass looking at her own reflection. _Maybe I should remove this fringe ... or not._ The sound of a throat clearing brings her out of her trance. It was Sera. She may be naughty, but Sera is brave and strong. Zulara nods waiting for Sera to speak, however, just looks at her. In a moment, Sera laughs and looks back at Zulara, who is now frowning. 

"Okay okay, I just came to say thank you. You let me join your inquisition to pay that Cory Pepe's ass. And some stupid rich people. And now, we are surrounded by rich and rare people and rich things you know. The point is, thanks for letting me help." Sera spoke quickly, too much for normal, but Zulara has no problem with that. She understood her perfectly.

"You talk like you're saying goodbye. I really like you, you're young and pretty, you're full of life." Sera looks at her in shock, but then a slight blush comes out of her cheeks. 

"Thank you, Inquisitor." With a slight nod, Sera returns to where she was with the boys. Zulara sighs and finishes drinking the wine. She gets up from the table without attracting attention or anything. She passes by people without being seen, until the room is silent and when she turns around, everyone is looking at her. She doesn't know if she gets mad or thinks they are crazy. Ignore both options and just give them a farewell smile. She sighs exhausted as she closes the door and begins to climb the steps. This thing bothers her. _Who in their right mind sets so many stairs to a room?_ That's something she doesn't know how to respond to. When it comes fully, she let out a sigh of relief. She took off all the fine clothes Josie had accidentally gotten. _I can finally rest._ She was ready to lie on the bed, but the lighting from the fire stops her. She walks towards him with delicate steps, as if it were a small animal. Receiving the heat it emits, it makes her sigh with calm. So she quickly pulls out a knife and turns around putting it on the neck of the person behind her. 

"I can kill you one of these days." Zulara still with her heavy and hoarse voice, but relaxed, she removes the knife putting it elsewhere.

"I'm surprised you have that ability to know who's coming." Leliana pulls Zulara's fringe aside revealing her eye. She looks beautiful both ways. 

"Hmm, I guess you're kind of bored to come all the way here." Zulara says, amused, leaning back in her chair while looking at Leliana's figure from top to bottom. Leliana takes off her hood and smiles. She takes off everything she has and lies down on top of Zulara, letting her head relax in the elf's breasts. Leliana places a kiss on the woman's chest and looks at her. Leliana was very wrong to just get carried away by the warden. Zulara strokes Leliana's red hair, making her close her eyes and sober from the consecutive touch. Leliana was happy that things are good between them. If she kept everything in store, regret, guilt, possibly Zulara would never have forgiven her. They were apart. As they were in Haven. 

"Zulara." 

"I love you." Zulara stopped looking at Leliana. Leliana watched her calmly, Zulara was nervous and blushed a little. 

"I..I love you too, Leliana." The blush ran up her cheeks to the tips of Zulara's ears. Leliana's heart skipped a beat at the sight. That is the first time that Zulara tells him that. Leliana, all excited, steals a calm kiss from Lavellan. 

"Really, there is nothing like you. You are unique mon amour." Leliana kisses Zulara several times. She is laughing at her, Leliana looks like a girl. They both lay on top of each other, enjoying their caresses. 

_Maker ... thanks for this._

Leliana is smiling while listening to Zulara's heartbeat. In the end, Lavellan fell asleep squeezing Leliana's body in a hug. She smiles lovingly as she looks at the woman's profile. Leliana grabs her and places her on the bed pressing her bodies again as in the armchair. Leliana sighs in love and kisses the woman's forehead. 

"I won't do it again .. I promise." She whispered, but it is impossible to try to sleep when the woman she loves is asleep and looks very beautiful. 


End file.
